Do it with a DON!
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: "Do what you love with a DON! Be proud of your work with a DON! Kick your enemy's ass with a DON. But, you cook with delicacy. That's how life works." "...You could at least clean the kitchen with a DON once you're done."
1. You there! Got a coin to spare?

**New story~ And my first time writing a fanfiction in the universe of One Piece. I discovered the anime and manga a month or two ago and was completely thrilled with the plot. When I saw Trafalgar Law appear for the first time, I felt like writing a story about his crew and their adventures on the Grand Line. **

**I don't have a beta-reader for this story yet, so there might me grammar, spelling and probably a few plot holes. If someone wants to help me, please PM me! **

**Anyways, on with the story! I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter~**

* * *

**Do it with a DON!**

"Do what you love with a DON! Be proud of your work with a DON! Kick your enemy's ass with a DON. But, you cook with delicacy. That's how life works."

"...You could at least clean the kitchen with a DON once you're done."

"Do people fall in love with a DON too?"

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Yo there! **

**Got a coin to spare?**

"Let the drums play, let the rhythm take you. Hmhm~"

Kazeko strolled down the street, moving her hips and feet in a particular rhythm while humming a song. Her long dark red hair that was attached in two pigtails on the front with pearls and one low ponytail in her back with a bigger pearl, bounced on her shoulders and on her back, her straw hat was swaying along. Her many small chains with golden coins attached to them jingled and a huge grin was on the face of the girl, showing a recent victory against some street boys. Her long slender and brown legs, were full of recent scars and wounds, showing off her wild character.

She tripped over her sandal and fell from the stone stairs she was going down. A few ladies who were passing by watched the body land painfully on the face and rest there for a few seconds, the butt in the air. The girl jumped back on her feet, her face now also dirty but with the huge grin still on the face.

"Keep up the rhythm. Yoyoyooo~!"

And the strange character went off again, still swinging and humming, leaving a startled and bewildered public behind. Slowly, when the figure disappeared out of sight, disapproving grunts could be heard and the people dispersed again.

This was Kirikokokaze town. Kazeko's hometown and beloved island. The place where she grew up and never ever something happened. People had that sad habit in that place to resemble each other too much and always disapprove silently, but heavily, about everything that was different. Like Kaze made any difference about it. She happily went on being different. Heck, she had eaten the Bling-Bling fruit, which was already making her at least hundred times different from those people. And her strange habit of humming and singing almost everything she said was also not something to neglect as major difference. Though, it was only after her parents death that she decided to wear strange clothes; baggy guy shorts, a simple bikini top, a straw hat held by a string, chains with golden coins she had collected attached to it, a knife on her left hip, tattooed "Kaze" on her right arm along with a triangle band and a sun, and in the end, with the help of her abilities, made a range of small pearls and a diamond appear on her forehead. And most of the time, she was or barefoot or had sandals on.

The mothers of the city made their children look elsewhere when she passed and the men laughed at her openly, but if a stranger asked them who that cheery girl was, they'd always answer that she was the pride of the village. Ironic, but true. She was a hard worker and extremely strong thanks to her fruit's abilities. Plus, she had one of the best eyes when it came to choosing merchandise.

Kirikokokaze was in the middle of the North Blue, and a city known for its soft climate, and its great fruit and vegetables market. Kaze worked there almost every day of the year as carrier of heavy weights. Ships, restaurants came there to get the best food they needed and the prices were surely high for those people. You'd wonder if people would be able to survive in such a pricey place. Be reassured, it was common to have it's own garden and to exchange your products with your neighbour.

"Sadly, I dun have a garden or a neighbour. Thus I work hard." would Kaze say, while grinning and showing her biceps. "I'm doing my stuff with a DON and win my life. Hmhm~"

And on that, she'd walk off delivering anything she'd have in her hands.

The docks would be one of the places she'd deliver very often. And most of the time, she'd have a nice chit chat with the sailors of the boats, recognizing some of them from time to time.

Though, the ones she liked the most were those of the great restaurant Baratie, the greatest of East Blue, held by Zeff, the bloody leg. The stories she got to hear about their youngest member who had left to find the All Blue amazed her and she often dreamed about it.

In the evening, she'd cook with in a restaurant for a few hundred beli a week. Then, at two in the morning, she'd be home in her small appartement. The place was tidy and well kept. Everything was in place, as if she was on board of a ship. In fact, everything in it reminded the visitor of a ship. And on the wall in front of her bed, "All Blue" and "Cooking pawns" were painted with some red paint, along with a few wanted posters of a few well known pirates of the Grande Line. Fire Fist Ace, Trafalgar Law, Eustass "Captain" Kidd were the ones who had the best place, above all the others. Each time, before sleeping, she'd give them a victory pose, then plop on her bed and fall asleep.

Kazeko's life was maybe monotonous and boring by times, but she couldn't say she was unhappy to live in Kirikokokaze. But her wildest dreams were on the sea and yet to come.

That was what she told herself. She had no idea when she'd be able to leave on a journey of piracy yet.

"But that day will come! And then I'd be a pirate who'd do things with a DON!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yo, hmhm~ Here I come with the drums~!"

Kaze was walking down the streets towards her work, again humming a random made up song, when she saw a man appear at the end of the lower part of the street she never thought she'd ever see in her life. Immediately, she sped up her pace, slipped and rolled down the stairs, only to land in front of a strange bunch of people. This time, she was still grinning, but her cheeks were flushed, a feeling of being ridiculous coming over her for the first time in her life. She had been clumsy in front of her hero! Her hat slipped on her nose, hiding her eyes.

"...Wow."

The voice sounded nasal and muffled by something. Kaze opened one eye and saw a big, white bear in front of her nose. Someone crouched down in front of her and with one hand took her hat off. She blew off a red lock out of her eyes and grinned sheepishly at the man. He had dark eyes, with slight shadows under them. Two black sideburns at the sides of his face and a polar styled hat on his head.

"Yo." she greeted him. "Got a coin to spare for me?"

The man raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the unusual request and the fact she didn't flee like most people would do. He was still a rookie as pirate, but his name had already spread enough to make every sane person walk as quickly as possible away from his path. But that random red haired person had landed right in front of his and his men's noses and then had the nerve to ask them if she had a coin to spare for her. What was she? A beggar? He had hard times to imagine that with her clothing; it was maybe simple, but in a good state and she was clean, mostly. And she had jewels on her front, expensive jewels. That was a detail that interested him in that girl. She had money for sure and the coin part was probably a simple joke.

Meanwhile, the girl had stood up and was busy dusting herself off and placed her hat back on her head.

"Trafalgar Law, Bounty of 30 thousand Beli after only sailing for less than a week on the Northern part of the North Blue." she began. "He has eaten the Baba Baba no Mi, giving him the power to change objects, lives in a specific space. He carries a nodachi and one of his most noticeable companions is a polar bear who can speak."

She stopped there, staring for a moment at the group and suddenly bowed at them.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Caliko D. Kazeko. Please take me in your crew!"


	2. You cook with delicacy!

**Woo~ Chapter two uploaded. And I got 4 reviews o_o never seen that much reviews in one single day for something I wrote before. And lots of visitors and hits too. Thank you guys! ^^ And now on with the next chapter, betaed by the epic AllHerosWearHats. Without her, this chapter would have sounded somewhat lame at some places. **

**Anyways, please enjoy the randomness and cliché moments of this chapter~**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei and Funimation

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**You cook with delicacy.**

**I will help Trafalgar Law to become the Pirate King!**

A short silence fell between her and the pirate crew till the Captain of the crew finally spoke.

"And what are we supposed to do with a little midget like you?"

Most people who admire someone would have been taken aback if said admired person called his fan a "midget" and also questioned its worth. But the girl didn't seem to be affected by it and kept on grinning.

"Let me take you to the best shops in town and make sure that you'll get the first choice merchandise for your next journey."

The crew behind Trafalgar snorted, but the leader raised his arm, making them stop immediately.

"You are strangely resembling Portgas D. Ace. Are you related to him, Miss Kazeko?"

"Nope."

Trafalgar sighed and tapped the border of his hat to greet her and tried to walk pass her. But Kaze wasn't of the same opinion as him and kept standing in his way. With puppy dog eyes.

_'What does this woman want from me?'_

"Lemme help you."

"No."

And on those words, he shoved her aside while giving a polite apology and kept on walking. His crew, far from being that polite, literally pushed her away, almost walking into her and didn't give her any more attention.

The girl blinked, surprised that nothing else would happen. Her grin vanished for a moment and watched the men disappear from her sight. The wind blew a strong gust and her heavy bangs rose with it.

"Have your law, follow your rules, but don't forget what it takes to get to the top of the highest mountains~ Be proud of what you do, because we know, yeho, yeha, that One Piece is far~" she sang randomly while starting to follow the crew of Trafalgar Law.

The bar which they had entered was a usual place of the girl. She came walking in like she was following the rhythm of the drums and clapped in her hands. The bar tender told her grumpily to slow down and to grab the five crates full of empty bottles and to bring them to the back of the house. With a grin, the girl took three crates at the same time, placed one on her head and walked out casually, like she hadn't put any effort in the exercise. Trafalgar had been watching her, knowing exactly that she was trying to grab his attention. But what was that girl thinking? That he needed an acrobat in his crew? Her strength was admirable, of course, but every man in his crew had her strength. And why would he accept a woman on board. Having fifty men with him on a small ship, placing one young, busty, beautiful and oblivious woman on the same boat was declaring pheromone hell on board. And that was out of the question. Couldn't she just give up, without troubling him and his crew any more? That way, things would be solved so much easier, because this was growing into something troublesome.

Her grin was unnerving him. Even when she got hurt, when he tried to get her back, it was still there and her eyes were still on that happy innocent mood style. She was disconcerting and the fact she was so simple minded made it VERY hard to read her.

The man played with his glass of beer, making it twist on the table, while his polar bear stared at him.

"Something wrong, Captain?" asked the animal.

"A slight bother you could say." he answered with a smug look on his face.

"Ah...And what is it?"

Trafalgar nodded towards the girl who just finished moving the crates to the back of the bar and who was now tending to choosing vegetables, knives and pans for some preparation.

"Sir, is this a restaurant too?"

"Whenever Kaze works here, there are free meals served." smiled the elder man. "She's known as one of the best amateur cooks of this island, Sir."

_'Oh? That midget can cook?'_

"Do what you love with a DON! Be proud of your work with a DON! Kick your enemy's ass with a DON. But, you cook with delicacy. That's how life works."

Law looked up and saw for the first time a serious face on the girl. And the tone she had used to express the "fact" was imposing and brought him to respect her. She was twirling two long knives like they were toys and started cutting and slicing and peeling vegetables and meat at a frighting pace. Then, when she was done, she threw the knives on the table, put everything in the corresponding pans, threw oil, salt, spices over it and threw away all the garbage. The knives twirling back in her hands, she started cutting some fruit, and prepared whipped cream, while she turned the meat and vegetables on the small stove.

Law had to admit, along with his crew, that she was impressive. Not only she had guts and she was strong, but also a good cook. The delicious odours coming from behind the bar were making several stomachs grumble, including that of the bear. He looked away, ashamed and Law grinned at him smugly.

"You want to eat some of her cooking, Bepo?"

The polar bear shook his head, but was visibly sweat dropping about his own lie. The Captain laughed and said to the bartender to prepare 5 good meals for 5 very hungry people.

Kaze's grin reappeared for a moment and she made a hand sign showing that she had gotten the message.

Fifteen minutes later, Law's whole crew was busy eating and Kaze was watching them, smiling from behind the bar. Her head was leaning her head on her hand and staring intensely at Law, who was eating without giving her any attention.

The bear was busy licking the pan with his huge tongue when a bunch of marines came in. Trafalgar leaned back in his seat and looked at them calmly.

"Trafalgar Law, in the name of the law, we're in the obligation to arrest you on the spot. Any attempted actions of fleeing or fighting back will be taken in account for your punishment." declared the apparent leader of the group.

The bar tender stopped Kaze from taking action, noticed Law out of the corner of his eye. Well, what could a midget like her do against guns and sword armed Marines? Nothing much. He extended his hand lazily towards the enemy and said loud and clear his attack:

"Room."

A circle appeared from his hand and took the whole group of Marines in it, making it impossible for them to escape from him any more.

"Shambles."

Without even a sound, all the men in the circle suddenly got cut off from their body, into smaller pieces and began to drift in the air.

"W-What's going on?" yelled some of them. "Turn us back into ourselves!"

The young man only smirked and said on a cold tone:

"Don't order me around."

And in a blow, all the pieces got randomly assembled together, transforming the poor men into malformed beings, which would die if not placed back soon on the corresponding parts of its old body. Kaze stared at the scene with blank eyes, shocked by the sudden action that had happened in front of her.

"Oi. Kaze, they left." said the bartender, while shaking her.

"Ah."

The girl didn't seem to be able to shake herself back into the real world. The bartender lita cigarette and puffed out some smoke, then said in a harsh tone:

"Pirates are pirates, Kaze. It's a harsh world, not some fairy tale you had in mind."

"Ah."

"Marines are after you all the time and you have of course enemy pirates."

"Ah."

The man sighed and patted her shoulder, then went off to go tend to cleaning the room from all of the "trash", aka the defeated Marines. Kaze assembled the dishes and put them in the sink and let the water run for a while. Then she cut the water, tapped against the border of the sink for a while and finally slapped her two cheeks.

"Trafalgar Law will become the Pirate King. I'll help that man to become it."

"Do as you wish." grunted the old man. "You're old enough to know what you want. But are you strong enough to get what you want?"

"When you do it with a DON, nothing can go wrong."

"Says the person who inherited the will of the D.'s..."

Kazeko found her grin back and placed her straw hat back on her dark red hair.

"I'm off old man~ See ya after the Pirate King has been nominated~!" And she left, slamming the door behind her.

_'And survive, Midget.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaze stood in the middle of the street, not knowing which way the pirates had gone. She shrugged the problem off and began to run down the familiar streets, not even knowing or thinking about where Trafalgar could have been gone to. In the end, she got bored of randomly looking, so she ran over to the market place.

The market place of Kirikokokaze was a huge, flat and busy place. Sellers and buyers were everywhere, selling and buying for high prices for some of the best food in the world, the betterthe screamingthen the more sales. Tomatoes were sold for 500 Beli a piece, fish was sold for 5,000 Beli at least for the smallest ones. Only the smartest and the ones with the most connections could make the prices go down and get off with his wallet not too light. It was a challenging world that the red head enjoyed to go to and participate in the bargains.

In the middle of the place, was an execution stand, where many pirates had died. It was highly placed, towering above the rest of the world and a perfect spot to find someone easily. Kaze climbed it and watched from above the city.

The docks weren't far from the market and the sea wind brought delicious smells to the land, along with a free feeling wind. Her long red hair floated in the wind, the big pearls hitting her shoulders from time to time. Placing a hand on her hat, she continued to watch for Law. A polar bear wasn't hard to miss for sure.

"HEY, YOU! GET DOWN!" yelled a Marine who had spotted her.

Kaze ignored him. Others arrived, all armed with guns.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" came the order again.

People began to turn their attention to the execution stand and saw the red head standing on it, proudly. Some of them began to laugh, knowing her, others stared at her almost in horror. The Marines yelled again and some of them were shooting in the air to scare her off. But all sense of danger seemed to be non-existent for Kaze, because she didn't even flinch.

Slowly, she took air in her lungs, placed her hands around her mouth and yelled with all her might:

"I WILL HELP TRAFALGAR LAW TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

A heavy silence came over the market. Even the Marines had shut up in surprise. Who was that half naked girl who had screamed such a bold thing on exactly that place, where many aspiring Pirate King's were executed? What she nuts?

Kaze grinned. If Law hadn't heard her, he must have been deaf, because the screams of the poor guys who were killed on the plateau could have been heard all over town on the days of their death.

People began to shout and to shoot. Marines climbed up the scaffold and Kaze looked down, still grinning almost in a sick way. She opened her hands towards the Marines and mumbled:

"Enjoy the gift of Bling-Bling bullets~"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trafalgar Law raised his head when he heard the firm declaration said by a familiar female voice. Bepo stood next to him, holding his big nodachi. The bear seemed confused and was watching his Captain intensely. Shots could be heard everywhere, along with screams and yelling.

"How stupid can this girl be?" mumbled one of his crew members.

"Smart enough to make us go to rescue her before anyone gets injured." decided Law while turning around and walking nonchalantly towards the market place.

"What? We're going to rescue that random mental girl?"

"Of course. We don't have a dishwasher on board yet ."

And he left his baffled crew members behind, not giving them the opportunity to question his decisions.

* * *

Now the thanks to the awesome people who reviewed:

**poisonliz:** I'm glad you liked it~ And I'll try to keep on the humor. Honestly, I never know when I'm actually writing something funny...

**allcat18: **Randomness...again something that's hard for me to write on purpose o_o it just comes with the flow~

**allblue95: **(I'm curious when Sanji is gonna actually find that All Blue...) I'm glad you like Kaze's style. And I hope you'll keep on liking her. And yes~ I will continue this story. I got a bunch of chapters ready already xD And a lot of stuff planned out too. Now lets hope I'll be able to write/post it all~

**Trich: **Thanks for adding this story to your favorites~ And I hope I'll be able to keep Kaze as a pleasant character and not let her become some random bad Mary-Sue.

And thanks to all people who read/faved this story.

Please review this chapter? I'd love to know your opinion about it!


	3. Midget, keep a low profile!

**_Chapter 3~ Sorry for the lateness ^^; I send the wrong chapter to beta to my beta-reader AllHerosWearHats and only noticed it after it was betaed xD _**

**_Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! I really, really appreciate the reviews, it encourages me to keep on writing._**

**_I got lots of chapters already done and (for once) got something ressembling a plot in mind for this story. I hope I'll be able to make you enjoy this story till the end~_**

**_Enough talking! Up with the chapter!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece it wouldn't be as cool as it's now~_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Midget joins the crew!**

**Keep a low profile!**

"You...mental...midget..." mumbled Law, out of breath, his hands on his knees, while Kaze lay on the ground in the middle of the upper deck of his submarine, grinning and her hat hiding her face. Sweat was dropping down her body and her belly shook a little from her grinning.

"You could...have died. Idiot."

"I won't die 'till you're the Pirate King." breathed Kaze, gulping between each word.

Law didn't answer and looked at his also tired crew members but who'd put all of their energy into making the ship move.

Kaze finally got up and let her hat fall on her back and stared at her Captain, who had taken his hat off and scratched his head, observing her.

"You're a stubborn pain in the ass." he stated bluntly.

"I know~" was the calm answer back.

Trafalgar Law took her by the wrist and pulled her along with him, direction to his cabin. He forced her to sit down on the chair that was in front of his desk, closed the door behind him and finally sat down himself, in front of the young girl.

He stared at her like a big brother would look at his little sister who had done something stupid. Kaze gulped and felt guilt creeping up into her mind. She placed her hands on her knees and looked down. The Captain crossed his fingers and leaned his chin on the back of them and kept staring at her silently with a smug smile. His aura was big, imposing and frighting. Even the simple minded and fearless Kazeko understood that he wasn't a man to mess around or joke with. Her grin had disappeared a while back from her lips and her twinkling eyes were hiding from his cool ones. She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip, hearing him breathe in loudly, expecting him to yell.

Instead of that, she heard a drawer open, something coming out of it and the drawer close. A book flipped open and a pen was being dipped into a pot of ink.

"You said your name was Caliko D. Kazeko?"

"Eh?" was the smart answer the Captain got.

"Your name." he repeated. "It was Caliko D. Kazeko, right?"

She nodded, baffled by the calm voice of the young man and stared at his hand with the word "death" tattooed on it, write her name down in a register. The man had raised an eyebrow when he had heard her name, but didn't comment on it.

"Age?"

"17."

"Really? I thought younger."

"...?"

"Medical past?"

"None?" answered Kaze while cocking her head to the left, confusion written all over her face.

"Had all your childhood illnesses?"

"I guess?"

"You know how to sail?"

"Never went on a boat before, Sir."

Law stopped writing for a second, looked up, slightly annoyed and surprised by the answer, then finally finished scribbling some other informations in his small and neat handwriting. Then, he closed the register with a quick move, before she could have read any other names and placed his pen down in front of it.

A long silence came again between the two until Law finally stood up and showed her the door. He indicated where the kitchen was and told her to prepare dinner for him and the crew. Kazeko, still baffled by the man's actions, nodded and walked out of the office, while placing her hat on her head again. The young man stopped her and took the hat off.

"I'm theCaptain here. I'm the only one who's authorized to wear a hat on board."

She gulped and fled, her hat swaying on her back. She could hear the door slowly close behind her and could guess that Law was leaning against the door, thinking. Her grin reappeared on her face and she jumped in the air, while giving a loud scream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen..." mumbled the girl while looking for it, following her Captain's instructions.

She met a group of mates of Law, who were snickering while she passed by. She didn't pay any attention to them however and kept on walking.

"Hey, cutie!" said one of them. "Wanna come with us and have some fun?"

She carried on, but a little faster now. Irritated by her lack of response, another man grabbed her by the arm and forcibly stopped her.

"Don't ignore us, Midget. Just 'cause the Captain took you in doesn't mean that you'll get special treatment."

"You little piece of shit, gave us quite some trouble back there. Screaming such ridiculous words!"

The man who had gripped her arm, slammed her against a wall behind her and the third one of the group slammed his hand next to her head, looking at her more closely. Kaze didn't flinch, not even at the sudden pain she had in her back and shoulders. She just kept staring at them, which only flared up the anger of the three man.

One of them was bald, another one had a beard, the last one was badly scarred at one eye.

"You little selfish shit made us lose some of our companions to the marines. Do you know what happens to those men once they are caught?"

"They go to Impel Down! The worst prison ever! They'll be tortured to death and will never see the sun light ever again!"

Kaze didn't answer again. Not that she didn't know how to answer, she could understand those men's feelings and she was indeed the cause for two men to be caught. But that was a pirate's life; you were never sure of the next day, if you'd live or die. And some people had hard times to accept that fact, even if they were ready to go through everything to accomplish their goals.

One of them spat in her face and was raising his hand when Law's raised voice came from the side.

"I do not accept fights or bullying on my ship. If you have differences to settle, I'll make you arrange them on the next island we reach. Is that clear?"

The men backed immediately off and nodded while mumbling a "Quite clear, Sir" answer. Law dismissed them and the three men vanished from sight. Law pointed at Kaze and said harshly still with his creepy and smug smile:

"Midget, you keep a low profile."

"Yes, sir."

Law would be the first and only person who'd scare her. His cold and dark eyes seemed to pierce her, noticing all thoughts that went through her confused mind. Kaze stepped back, turned and fled, leaving him behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arriving in the kitchen, she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, out of breath and cold sweat rolling down on her back.

'That's not something I wanna see happening again.' she thought, catching her breath back. 'Captain Law's sure scary...'

Then she noticed four pairs of eyes staring at her, with open mouths. All of those men were wearing apron and a white and orange all over, with the Jolly Roger of Law's crew on their chest, like the rest of the crew had. Kaze supposed that it was better to wear such clothes then what she usually saw pirates wear. After all, a submarine was a smaller boat, you had less space to move around and there were machineries and pipes everywhere, at which you could get stuck if you weren't careful enough. The girl was slowly considering into cutting her hair or at least find a more appropriate hairstyle.

A small man appeared in front of her and observed her with piercing blue eyes. His hair was pale blond, short and spiky. His face had sharp traits, his chin pointy and a small moustache was under his nose. He also wore an apron, but he had a chef's hat. He was the only headgear wearing man she had seen till now in Law's crew, except from the Captain himself. All hats had disappeared once they had slipped back on board.

"You're the new cook that the Captain promised?" he asked briskly.

"I..."

"You'll be doing the dishes for now. Come on, chop-chop." cut the chef her with the same tone.

He clapped in his hands and pushed her towards the huge sink of the kitchen.

Kaze looked up and down at the huge pile of dishes that waited for her, not believing how many dirty things there could be in a kitchen that was supposed to be a professional one. After all, wasn't one of the major rules in such a place to keep everything as clean as possible?

"Hey, you, the new one! We didn't engage you for doing nothing. Tie your hair up and go to work!"

"Yes, Sir!"

After a good hour cleaning the dishes that kept piling up and the sink, Kazeko was exhausted. She didn't even had the strength to whistle anything, her lips were too dry. She leaned against the sink, resting her poor back which felt all paralysed from the long time standing and bending over.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder in a friendly way. She looked behind her and saw a young man with deep green eyes smiling at her and pointed at the others and the chef, who were eating at a small table she hadn't seen before in the kitchen.

"Care to join us for a well deserved meal?"

"Un!" exclaimed Kaze enthusiastically.

Another man, older then the rest of them, patted on the chair next to him and she sat down, happy to finally have some rest. The chef, not looking serious or stressed any more, was actually smiling and offered her a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted. The last person who was part of the cooks, was a fox looking like man, but who was also smiling.

Kaze took a sip of her tea and opened her eyes wide.

"I never tasted this sort of tea before! What kind of tea is this?"

Her spontaneity made the others laugh and the fox like man answered:

"It's a tea coming from my island, Dzume Island. It's called mirukutii, also known as called Milk Tea."

"There's milk in the tea?"

"Yup."

Kaze drank some of it again, not believing that it was milk that made the tea taste so differently. But her tongue caught the faint taste of the white drink in it. She had never come up with the idea of pouring milk in her tea, but the result of that invention was quite delicious that she had to admit. It relaxed her like warm milk would do, but didn't bring the sleepy feeling simple warm milk with honey would have given.

She finished her cup, slammed it on the table and asked for more like a kid begging for more sweets. The chef laughed and served her again, while the oldest stood up, went to the last working stove and took a pan from the top, from which something delicious smelling was wafting from.

"Pork ramen!" cried Kaze.

"Miso ramen!" guessed the green eyed teenager.

"Shrimp ramen!" declared the foxy one.

"Crab." declared the man proudly.

The four others were almost drooling in expectation of the meal, it smelled so good. Kaze grabbed four bowls and chopsticks and the chef served all of them a good ration of the crab flavoured ramen.

* * *

**Please review everyone! Please reassure me that I didn't make Law act out of character x.x**


End file.
